Distraction
by Pin Needle
Summary: Ichigo finds in hard to concentrate on college work when she is so close. [IchigoxOrihime fluff] [Rated T just to be safe]


Disclaimer:

I do not own Bleach what so ever.

* * *

Distraction 

Ichigo Kurosaki sat down on the chair as he read from his History Textbook. He propped his feet on the desk, cursing himself for procrastinating this assignment for so long. He had had two weeks to finish this…_two full weeks! _And now, the night before it was due, he was suppose to write a ten page report about the Chinese influence throughout the course of Japanese history! It was defiantly more then he could hope to sallow. Perhaps Ichigo's University Professor would take pity on him and extend the due date if he were to explain what had been so distracting to him for these past few weeks?

He bit his lip, willingly himself not to look at the person that was laying in the bed next to his desk. For he knew the moment he saw her, he would not be able to concentrate on what needed to be done. For a few minutes, this philosophy seem to work, for he did not once steal a glance her way. But in the end, she seemed like a magnet willingly him to come closer. Ichigo turned his head slightly to the side, the lamp light reflecting her soft red hair, and elegant backside. He groaned in frustration, wanting to be next to her not writing this damn report!

Picking up the digital clock, which was hidden behind a clutter of school reports and books, the glowing numbers blurred out before him, 10:41 P.M. His eyebrows knitted together, remembering he had started on his report at the sum of about three hours ago. He smiled to himself, thinking that it must be a great time for a break. He shifted his weight from feet to his back and bottom, swinging the chair around with obvious ease. He was able to see his angelic distraction perfectly now, and his smile widen even more.

Ichigo stood up, took two quick strides before he found himself creaking down onto the bed next to her. Within seconds upon landing on the bed, he realized that he didn't have much room to lay down properly. He put his head onto his elbow, his body very close to hers, wishing to be out of this uncomfortable position- but at the same time unwillingly to wake her. However, she was never a heavy sleeper and he found that she was all ready awake, big brown eyes staring up at Ichigo in a sort of daze. She sleepily smiled at him and scooted over a little to provide him with enough space. He laid down ,grateful as he placed his head down on the fluffy pillow.

Immediately, she wrapped her arms around his neck, as if he were a soft teddy bear. Ichigo took in the smaller from, squeezing her as close to him as possible. They stayed like this for quite sometime, enjoying the silence that filled the room. She breathed lightly into his chest and he could tell she had gone into a light doze. He played with the ends of her long hair, thinking how it was almost like his own, but darker. He stroked her back with all the tenderness he could muster. He couldn't get enough of her. She again, awoke from her slumber, unable to ignore his touches. Lifting her head closer, she brushed her lips against his, like fingertips sweeping over dust.

Ichigo returned the kiss with obvious enthusiasm. Her arms tightened so that there bodies were pressed together even more than before. How he wished he take this the next step! Their kissing was interrupted by a small whine, as something lifted its paws in the air and began scratching at the door with obvious distress. Ichigo grunted in annoyance. It was the their dog, Yo-yo, a gift from his father when the two had moved into the apartment together.

He got up, and let Yo-yo in, its tail trailing whipping the air as it hopped onto the bed. The dog stole Ichigo's place next to her, and she petted him behind his ears. She sat up, so that her back was against the headboard, yawning and rubbing her eyes. Looking at Ichigo she asked, "I thought you were suppose to be doing your homework?" Their was a hint of teasing in her tried voice.

He sat back down on the chair, lifting his text book to his face as he said, "You're too much of a distraction for me, Orihime."

* * *

Author's Notes: 

My second attempt at a one-shot. Maybe this is better then my first? I don't know, I still think that I am not that great at fan fiction.

Just for your information, I used Inoue's eye color from the Manga, which is brown. I only say this because I know in the anime they are gray and I don't want people to start telling me this.

As for the dog…a bit of a random moment, but while I was writing this my own beagle came knocking on my door. Plus, I thought it showed a bit of independence for the couple- they are in college after all. And their dog is named after the musician, Yo-yo Ma (is there a space?) whom I was listening to while writing this.

Any grammar errors, please let me know.

Pin Needle.


End file.
